


My Love's Not An Island

by MiniNephthys



Series: Unlikely Hero [4]
Category: Fate/Zero, Yggdra Union
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pamela takes care of what's Pamela's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love's Not An Island

"Hey, Diarmuid." Pamela sits up on her couch. "You're Pamela's, right?"

It doesn't take Diarmuid even a moment to answer. "Of course." She's Pamela's Servant, and no matter what new whim of her Master's is brought up, she will do her best to fulfill it.

Pamela nods, getting up. "Thought so~ So would you be happy if Pamela kissed you?"

...Of all the ways this conversation could continue, Diarmuid hadn't expected that. Perhaps she misheard. "Err. What was that?"

"See, Pamela's been told that people don't like it unless you ask them first. But you're Pamela's, and Pamela takes good care of things and people that are Pamela's." Pamela is in Diarmuid's space now, leaning up on her tip-toes towards her. "So, would you like that?"

Diarmuid isn't sure what to say. Her Master is certainly cute, beautiful even in a certain sense, but she doesn't know whether she can think of her in that way, or whether she should, or whether she should agree just to please her. "...Would you like that, Master?"

"That's not the questiooon." Pamela sticks her tongue out. "Pamela's asked twice already."

Taking in a deep breath, Diarmuid takes a blind leap of faith. There could be dire consequences for either answer, but going by what she knows of Pamela... "I might... like it if you did that."

Pamela lights up even more than she naturally does, making her almost too bright to look at. "Okay! So lean down a little, you're too tall."

After bending down at the waist, Diarmuid manages to still be surprised somehow when Pamela kisses her.

She isn't gentle, nor hesitant. Pamela puts full force and passion into everything she does, including kissing. She draws Diarmuid closer with her hand at the back of her head and kisses like she doesn't need to breathe and never will again.

There is soon a hand on her breast, trying to squeeze through armor and not having much success. Diarmuid figures that stopping Pamela now is like stopping an avalanche once it's been set off: impossible.

"Should we not-" Diarmuid has to break her sentence into two because as soon as she pulls back from the kiss, Pamela leans into another one, and it takes her great effort to stop it. "Should we not take this to a place more comfortable? Such as the bedroom, my lady?" It is awfully direct for her, but bending so long is discomforting and whatever Pamela has planned may be better done horizontally.

Pamela nods and leans further into her body. While she picks Pamela up and carries her to her bed, Diarmuid can't help but notice how tiny her Master really is, and yet how thoroughly she has her under her command.

After being deposited on the bed, Pamela motions for Diarmuid to join her. "Boots," she announces, and Diarmuid slides her boots off and leaves them on the floor.

"Bottom part of whatever it is you wear, that armor thing." Rather than bother with the buckles, Diarmuid simply dismisses her armor all in one go, and Pamela grins. "Even better! Lean back a little."

Diarmuid leans back, a little confused about Pamela's intentions until she feels her undergarments being pulled to one side and Pamela's mouth warm against her body. "M-m-my lady-"

Pamela doesn't say anything, probably because licking is right now more important to her than talking. Diarmuid scrambles to find something to hold onto and ends up clutching the bedsheets while Pamela's tongue moves up and down, over and over.

While the kiss had caused her heart to begin to race, this sudden attention to her body makes her blood pound and her breath come in faster pants. She had not expected this; her Master has more than enough mana to make this unnecessary, and so she'd been completely unprepared.

Pamela hasn't taken off her hat. The thought strikes her and she laughs, breathless.

That finally gets Pamela to pull away, though she keeps rubbing with one hand. "What's so funny?" she asks, looking up.

"You are still completely dressed." Diarmuid answers with honesty, as Pamela tells her to do.

"Oh, you're right!" Pamela seems to have just noticed that herself. "-But I like doing this too much to stop~"

With that she goes back to her previous efforts, mouth and hand working in tandem to drive Diarmuid further and further, drawing out ever louder gasps and "M-Master-"

She stops suddenly, before she can push Diarmuid towards the brink. While Diarmuid stares in a haze, she undoes her garters and pulls her underwear out from beneath her short dress. "Lie back, pretty please?"

Pamela couldn't have had a more willing response if she'd used a Command Spell. Diarmuid lies back and watches Pamela rub herself against her. Pamela moans shamelessly at the first touch and that moan draws a softer cry from Diarmuid.

Diarmuid starts more wet but it doesn't take Pamela long to catch up as she rubs her own breast and Diarmuid reaches up to grasp the other one. The hat is _still_ on and neither of them cares while they rock against each other.

Finishing before her Master, Diarmuid shuts her eyes and lets herself freeze up while Pamela keeps moving, keeps pressing against her until a sudden burst of wetness shows that she too has finished.

They lie there for a while, neither of them speaking or moving until Pamela finally pipes up.

"So that was good, right?" Pamela tips her hat at her, grinning like she doesn't have a care in the world, and she probably doesn't. "Isn't it great to be Pamela's?"

"Of course, my lady." Diarmuid doesn't have to think to answer. "But you needn't do this to be a good Master."

"I know, but it's fun!" Pamela kisses her on the cheek, and then makes a face. "We got the sheets all messy..."

"I will take care of them for you." Laundry is, after all, one of the many duties a Servant must take on.


End file.
